


Long Night

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Castiel, Established BDSM Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Exchange, Rimming, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in an established BDSM relationship.  (sub!dean, Dom!Cas).  There's really nothing to summarize here, it's just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> The light bondage I tagged for is Dean's wrist pinned briefly. <3

After a thorough shower and a quick toweling off, Dean sprawls in the middle of the bed as Castiel instructed.  Alone in the bedroom, he takes his time adjusting pillows and getting comfortable.  He stretches his long legs out, trying to ignore the thrill coursing through him at the thought of what is to come.  Rather, what he  _hopes_  is to come.

As usual, it takes longest to figure out what to do with his hands.  He stretches his arms out restlessly, palms flat on the bed; he links his fingers behind his head; he rests one hand on his chest and the other on the bed.  Finally, he decides to let his hands rest on his stomach.

Once situated, Dean watches the bedroom doorway expectantly.  One minute turns into five, then into seven, and Dean starts to fidget when the reality of how exposed he is sinks in.  Lying naked on the bed as he is, Castiel will see every inch of his body when he walks through the doorway; he'll see every softness and scar and imperfection, everything Dean hides under his clothes most of the time.

The thought makes Dean squirm, his fingers tightening on the softness of his stomach, fingertips dragging across still-damp skin as he closes his eyes.  It's not as though Castiel has never  _seen_  his body before, he reasons.  And it's not as though Cas isn't vocal about  _liking_  what he sees.  That thought gives Dean pause, a sudden warmth curling in the pit of his stomach.  

His hand flattens with the realization, the nervous drag of fingertips turning to a caress.  Dean relaxes into the softness of the bed, letting his hands roam over his stomach and chest the way Castiel's do, his fingers trailing over his hips and upper thighs as he reminds himself of Castiel's adoration of his body.  He bites at his lower lip as he opens his eyes to watch the doorway again, his fingers exploring the lines of his own body, careful to avoid touching his dick - per Castiel's instructions.

By the time Castiel joins him half an hour later, Dean's cock is mostly hard and beginning to leak against his stomach although he hasn't touched it, more importantly he's warm and pliant with the knowledge that he's here naked because Cas  _likes_  him that way.  Castiel smiles appreciatively as his eyes travel up the languid sprawl of Dean's body and settle on his face and Dean feels his cheeks warm at having been caught, though he hasn't been caught doing anything  _wrong_.

"I see you're ready," Castiel praises as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed.  Dean nods, his heart racing as Castiel's fingertip traces up the inside of his calf, his legs jerking reflexively apart when Castiel tickles the back of his knee and adds a pleased, " _Good_."

Dean stills, forcing even breaths as Castiel studies his body, the flush in his cheeks growing hotter with each passing second.  Castiel's fingertips continue a slow trail up his inner thigh, stopping just short of his balls and meandering slowly back down the sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  He looks Dean in the eye before he speaks again.

"It's going to be a long night," Castiel purrs and Dean can't help the grin that spreads across his face.  Long nights are his  _favorites_.  The next words out of Castiel's mouth make his heart skip a beat. "And  _you're_  going to start it by touching yourself for me."

The first time Castiel asked Dean to jerk off while he watched, it was weird.  It was weird the second and third and probably seventeenth time, too.  Now, though, for that little niggling part of him that says it's weird and wrong and he shouldn't be doing it, there's a much bigger part that enjoys watching the ever-in-control Castiel struggle to  _maintain_  control.

Dean huffs a hard breath, his cock aching with need and excitement while he watches Castiel for permission to begin.  He doesn't have long to wait.  Castiel turns sideways at the edge of the bed for a better view, his gaze an almost tangible touch as it travels down Dean's torso.  He gives a short nod, and a hint of a hidden smile touches the corners of his lips when Dean scrambles to wrap his fingers around his cock at long last.

So turned on from the wait and the scent of Castiel's subtle cologne and his own hands and Castiel's hands on his body and the way Castiel's breath catches at the sight of his fist around his thick shaft, Dean wants to rush through to orgasm.  He doesn't rush, though.  Instead, he closes his eyes and gathers himself under Castiel's watchful gaze, focusing on the pleasant drag of his calloused palm against his cock and the tightness of anticipation in his chest.

When he opens his eyes again, he catches Castiel's gaze and begins to stroke.  Castiel's cheeks are faintly pink and his lips are parted to make way for shallow breaths as Dean lets his fist slide slow and loose from the root of his cock to the tip and back down again.  He spreads his thighs to give Cas a better view and is rewarded by the quick bob of Castiel's adam's apple on a hard swallow.  Castiel's obvious appreciation of his body allows Dean to relax and get down to business.

He feels deliciously exposed, his legs spread obscenely wide as he starts to stroke his cock a little more quickly, the muscles of his stomach twitching with the slow build of orgasm around his tailbone and up his spine.  His breath comes harsh and quick as he plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up into the tightening circle of his fist, moaning with the pleasure it brings.

Castiel's eyes are dark; his cheeks flushed deeper than before as he watches the show Dean is putting on for his benefit.  His lips are pressed into a thin line, bitten together as his nostrils flare with each breath, a vision that spurs Dean to find a quick rhythm and twist his hips with each thrust.  He lets his fingers pull over the head of his cock, picking up precome to slide more easily back down his shaft, a new sensation that makes him shiver with delight.

" _God_ , you're beautiful like this, Dean," Castiel croaks, breathless, his voice wrecked with the pleasure of watching.  Dean doesn't even try to stop the way his breath turns into little grunts and growls of pleasure, his cock thickening in his stroking hand.  Castiel's fingers close around Dean's calf, pulling his legs further apart until he can't thrust anymore. 

Flat on the bed with Castiel's long fingers squeezing against tightened muscle to hold his leg in place, all Dean can do is push his hips up, his rhythm stuttering as his clenched stomach screams in protest.  His fingers curl into the blanket beside his body, scrabbling for purchase as his fist flies up and down his cock at breakneck speed.  He's so close he can barely stand it, struggling to keep his eyes open and fixed on Castiel's face, waiting for permission.

"Come for me," Cas growls, not a moment too soon.  Three erratic pumps later, Dean does exactly that, relief curling cool and sharp into the spaces vacated by the heat of need.  Dean's breath catches in his already tight chest, strangling the incoherent moaning that accompanies the jerk of his cock in the circle of his grip.  He finally squeezes his eyes tightly closed as come splashes up his stomach and coats his squeezing fingers.

In the warm haze of afterglow, Dean squirms, letting his hips rock from side to side as he presses his softening cock against his body and gasps for air, enjoying the immediate effect of heightened senses that accompanies a particularly good orgasm.  With his eyes still closed, he can hear the way Castiel forces long, slow breaths; feel the way Castiel's fingers tremble as they stroke against his sweaty inner thigh; smell the sweat and musk of Castiel's body over the low note of his cologne.

When Dean finally opens his eyes what feels like an hour later, Castiel's head is tipped back, the long line of his throat shining with sweat as he swallows again and again.  Dean's stomach twists hot at the sight of Cas at the edge of control, his cock twitching uselessly against his stomach as though it's ready for another round already.  He watches, mesmerized by Castiel's obvious struggle.  

A moment later, Castiel takes a deep breath, his chest expanding ludicrously under the thin material of his t-shirt.  A lecherous smile settles on his lips as he returns his gaze to the long line of Dean's body and murmurs dark and thick, "Good boy.  Now it's  _my_  turn."

******

Castiel pushes up off the edge of the bed and peels off his sweat-dampened shirt in one fluid motion.  It's barely on the floor at his feet before his fingers are at the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them deliberately.  When he looks up, Dean is watching; the tip of his tongue teasing at the swell of his bottom lip, a sight that makes Castiel's cock ache with need.

"Where should I start?"  Castiel asks conversationally, though he's unable to keep the raw desire out of his voice.  He doesn't even try.  Dean shivers at the question and looks up to meet Castiel's gaze, wide-eyed with indecision.  Castiel has no real preference; he enjoys every inch of Dean's body.  More than that, he enjoys watching Dean struggle to make the right decision when there's no  _right_  decision to make.

No answer is forthcoming as Castiel finishes stripping out of his jeans and underwear nor when he kneels on the bed beside Dean's hip.  He waits patiently, giving Dean time to think even as he smears his fingers through the come that's still pooled on Dean's belly.  A moment later, after his fingertips are well-coated with come, he gets his answer.

"My mouth," Dean says breathlessly.  "I wanna start with my mouth."

" _Excellent_  choice," Castiel answers, smiling as he carefully balances himself to lean forward and press a hard kiss to Dean's mouth, enjoying the way Dean practically vibrates with pride at having made the 'right' choice.  Without being told, Dean wriggles himself into position as Castiel straddles his wide chest, the head of Castiel's cock just out of his reach.  In its stead, he offers two fingers, still coated with come; Dean takes them greedily, tongue tracing every contour as he slurps obscenely.  

Castiel closes his eyes, savoring the softness of Dean's lips wrapped around his fingers and the way Dean hums, a feeling that sends a prickle of heat across Castiel's shoulders and makes him struggle to suppress a shiver.  When he finally pulls his fingers out of the plush heat of Dean's mouth, he opens his eyes to find Dean awaiting his cock, his spit-slick lips parted and his expectant gaze Castiel's face. 

Dean gasps, his lips parting further when Cas grabs a fist full of short, fine hair and as Castiel shifts his hips forward, teasing his leaking slit against Dean's lower lip, he knows it's  _definitely_  going to be a long night.  Dean reacts instantly, pushing his tongue out to lick the beaded precome, swirling it as best he can without moving his head, lips straining to suck at the tip of Castiel's cock.  He quivers and moans when Castiel's fingers tighten reflexively in his hair and pull his head forward, hips finding a slow rhythm that pushes just the head of his cock past the plush ring of Dean's lips.

Castiel feels the blanket beside his leg tugged as Dean's fingers twist in the fabric in lieu of touching him without permission and even as he pushes his cock further into Dean's mouth, he whispers soft praise.  Dean's breath comes in ragged gasps around his cock, his cheeks hollowed as he sucks for all he's worth.  His tongue slides quickly side to side, the flat pressed hard to the underside of Castiel's dick and it takes every bit of willpower Cas has to find a slow rhythm and stick with it, eyes half-lidded as he watches the enjoyment on Dean's face.

"So good," he growls, releasing Dean's hair and dragging short nails hard against his sweaty scalp instead.  Dean groans and closes his eyes, taking the permission he's given and grabbing at Castiel's ass to pull him deeper.  His hands are frantic as he strains forward, humming with delight when Castiel's cock nudges the back of his throat.  All Castiel can do is steel himself against the rising tide of orgasm and murmur a hoarse, "A mouth this hot should be a fucking  _sin_."

Dean bobs his head in the awkward position, one hand on Castiel's ass and the other on his hip, pulling and pushing at the same time until he gags around the head of Castiel's cock.  The tightness of his throat is too much, a squeeze against slick flesh that forces Castiel to pull out of Dean's hot mouth just in time, earning him a hungry whine.  He rests his weight lightly on Dean's heaving chest, still scratching his nails gently in Dean's hair while he gathers himself.

"You're too good at sucking cock, Dean," he says once he's sure his voice won't break mid-sentence.  He slides backward slowly, watching the flush spread across Dean's cheeks at the praise, his freckles standing out over reddened skin.  Castiel traces a fingertip down the straight line of Dean's nose and taps it against his swollen lower lip; Dean grins with pride before wrapping his lips around Castiel's fingertip and sucking.  Cas pushes his finger further into Dean's mouth, pressing the pad down hard against the flat of his tongue until he can't suck anymore and wriggles it before he moves off Dean's body and orders quietly, "Turn over."

Dean's lips pull off Castiel's finger with a satisfyingly wet "pop" and he turns over in one smooth motion; he pulls his knees under himself to push his ass in the air without being told, a grin once more spread across his face.  Castiel kneels beside Dean, one hand resting lightly on the small of his back while he adjusts himself into a comfortable position.  As soon as Dean's body stills, Castiel begins to stroke fingertips gently up and down his spine, dragging over damp skin until Dean takes a deep breath and shivers from end to end, then visibly relaxes.

"Good," Castiel murmurs, pulling his hand away from Dean's body to retrieve lube from the nightstand drawer.  Before he's even settled at the foot of the bed, Dean is moving, reaching back to spread his ass cheeks.  Castiel settles into a kneel again, taking in the sight of Dean's long, tanned fingers digging into pale skin.  He wraps his fist loosely around his still wet cock and starts to stroke as he lets his eyes settle on the tight clench of Dean's hole before trailing down to his clean shaven balls and the barest hint of his slowly hardening cock beneath.

Castiel waits, content to jerk himself off slowly as Dean's body begins to tense again.  He watches with a sadistically gleeful smile as Dean shifts slightly and grips his ass cheeks harder.  He knows the instant Dean realizes how exposed he is by the shuddering breath his submissive takes and watches the tension flow through Dean's body as he struggles to convince himself it's okay, pleased with the way Dean's hole clenches and relaxes with each wave of self-reassurance.

"Is everything all right?" Castiel asks, reaching out his free hand to trace in the spaces between Dean's spread fingers.

"Yes, sir," Dean answers quickly, surely.  Castiel's only response is a soft, approving hum; equally certain in the knowledge that he can trust Dean to tell him the truth.  He closes his eyes for a long moment, focusing on the slide of his fist up and down the length of his cock, pausing to brush the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit.  When he opens his eyes, Dean hasn't moved, though his body has returned to its previous relaxed state and the view of his tight pink hole is too enticing to ignore.

As Castiel moves forward, he rests an open palm over the base of Dean's spine and Dean obediently releases his hold on his own flesh.  Whiter lines in pale skin from Dean's grip draw Castiel's attention and he traces his tongue over each in turn, enjoying Dean's soft, pleased sounds with each drag of his tongue.  He takes his time, nipping at the sensitive crease where leg meets ass and teasing his tongue up the plush curve of Dean's round cheeks until Dean begins to fidget almost imperceptibly.

He stills instantly when Castiel's lips leave his skin and in reward for both their patience, Cas uses his thumbs to pull Dean's ass cheeks apart, baring his pink prize again.  His cock jumps at the sight, leaking precome down his thigh as a deep ache settles between his hipbones.  Castiel ignores it and leans in, wasting no time in licking and sucking at the clench of Dean's ass as his patience begins to wear thin.  

Dean's reaction is exquisite, as always, a soft gasp of pleasure at the first brush of Castiel's flattened tongue and choked moans when the onslaught doesn't let up.  Castiel presses the tip of his tongue against Dean's hole, teasing and wriggling and pushing until he breaches the thick muscles, then pulling back to lick flat over it, pushing his face closer until Dean is groaning and squirming from the scrape of his stubble and the unrelenting press of his tongue.

Castiel reaches between Dean's legs and wraps his fingers around his now half-hard cock, squeezing and stroking slowly even as he fucks his tongue as far into Dean's ass as he can, jaw clenching at the fresh from the shower earthiness of his flavor; Dean begins to rock, his body shuddering and his breath coming in ragged moans as he fucks himself on Castiel's tongue and pushes forward into the circle of Castiel's fist.   The fact that Dean is so responsive to his touch although he's nowhere near coming - not even completely hard - sends a bolt of want through Castiel that leaves him reaching for the bottle of lube beside his knee.

With Castiel's tongue stiffened and teasing into Dean's hole with his every movement, he doesn't notice the sound of the lube opening and closing or the clumsy one-handed way Cas lubes his fingers.  Castiel pulls back, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he forces himself to slow down.  Dean's moans turn to soft whines, muffled by the pillow his face is shoved into, but he doesn't have to suffer for long.  Castiel presses a lubed fingertip to the spit-wet clench of his ass and starts to push, his fingers sliding from around Dean's cock and settling on his hip to hold him still.

As soon as his finger slides easily, Castiel carefully adds a second, twisting and pressing against slowly loosening muscle.  Dean's fingers twist in the sheets, sweat pooling in the valley of his spine as he pushes himself back onto Castiel's fingers.  Cas watches the flex of Dean's tanned body, his face buried in the pillow again as Castiel's fingertips press against his prostate until his moans of pleasure follow one after the other.

"Are you ready, Dean?"  Castiel murmurs hoarsely, his fingers fucking quick and deep into Dean's ass, twisting and stretching as Dean struggles to hold his position.  His patience is at its breaking point, his cock beading and leaking a steady stream of precome down his inner thigh, his body tight with need.

" _Yes_ ," comes the panted answer, Dean's voice already raw and far away.  The second Castiel pulls his fingers out of the tight warmth of Dean's ass, his submissive reaches back to spread himself, fingers slipping in lube as he fights to hold his ass cheeks apart.

"Tell me what you're ready for." Castiel's eyes settle on Dean's hole again, darker pink and not clenched so tightly, as he smears lube on his cock and takes a steadying breath.

"I'm ready for you to fuck me," Dean whimpers, each word rising in pitch.  Normally, Castiel would require more effort, but Dean's frantic tone and the way his hole is spasming with every tiny movement of his body says that he's too far gone already to do any better and the ache that's curled around Castiel's tailbone says there's no time to play.

He watches between Dean's spread ass cheeks as he lines his cock up and starts to push, biting his lip as he watches his flesh begin to disappear inside Dean's greedy hole.  Dean moans and pushes back, his body shivering as Castiel lays a palm once more over his tailbone to release him from the awkward position.  Dean's hands go back to the sheets, scrabbling and twisting as Castiel continues the agonizingly slow push.  Once he's halfway in, he grabs Dean's hip and shoves forward the rest of the way, burying himself easily in the tight heat of Dean's ass.  Dean's hoarse moan matches his own and he waits until they've both had time to adjust before he moves again.

Dean's body tightens and arches when Castiel begins to move, hips pushed back and held against what he knows is coming.  Castiel's pace is brutal as he curls forward, the fingers of one hand dug into the flesh of Dean's hip and his other palm pressed hard between Dean's shoulder blades to keep him in place.  Dean's moans slide into soft cries as Castiel's fingernails scratch into his back and his hips snap, pounding into the welcoming heat of Dean's body.  He knows he won't last long, not this time, he never does; but there'll be plenty of time to be gentle later.

The slap of sweaty skin and Castiel's grunts and growls of pleasure fill the air along with the sharp, earthy scent of sex.  Dean reaches back clumsily with one hand even as his body rocks under the relentless pounding, grabbing at Castiel's thigh to pull him deeper as though that were possible.

" _No_ ," Castiel growls sharply, grabbing Dean's wrist and pinning it at the small of his back.  Dean groans with pleasure and shoves backward, meeting each of Castiel's thrusts hard enough to jar both their bodies.  With the wave of orgasm bearing down on Castiel at breakneck speed, he pushes Dean's wrist further up his back and hisses, "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry," Dean groans, not sounding sorry at all as his ass clenches down tight around Castiel's cock.  Castiel's rhythm falters, his fingers squeezing tightly at Dean's hip and around his wrist in a grayed-out haze until Dean cries out and starts to roll his hips, his body one long sinuous flex as he drags Castiel to the edge of orgasm, words nearly tripping over one another in a rush as he whimpers, "I'm  _yours_ , yours yours  **yours**.. I'm sorry I touched you."

Castiel's body shudders and curls as pushes in one last time, burying his cock in the almost painfully good heat of Dean's ass.  His cock twitches, come flooding the tight space around the head of his cock as he cries out and grinds, his breath coming in stuttered gasps as the heat of orgasm flows through him, prickling goosebumps on every inch of his body.  Dean's toes curl and his breath comes in harsh gasps as he rides out Castiel's orgasm with him, never seeking permission to touch himself.

When Castiel can finally almost breathe again, he lets his softened cock slip from Dean's ass, watching with pleasure as come runs down the inside of Dean's thighs and makes him shiver. Even after he releases Dean's wrist, his submissive doesn't move; with his face on the bed and his ass in the air, he stays stone still and lets Castiel admire his handiwork.  Without a word, Castiel climbs off the bed as soon as he's sure his legs will hold him and makes his way into the bathroom to retrieve a warm, soft cloth.

"Talk to me," he says quietly when he climbs onto the bed behind Dean - who still has his ass in the air - and begins to clean the come from his legs and his ass.

"I'm good," Dean says, his voice pure sex and his body relaxed as he lets Castiel clean him up.

"Yes, you  _are_ ," Castiel answers with a soft chuckle.


End file.
